Alan Tracy and The Philosophers Stone
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Hannah Joanne Potter never lived with the Dursley's, instead when Lily and James died she was found by Jeff Tracy of IR and brought up as his daughter Alanah 'Alan/Lana' Tracy. Woe betide Dumbledore when Alan goes to Hogwarts and throws the plans for her into the fire. FemAlan! Me no own anything, Alan and Draco pairing. Formerly A Potter in International Rescue.
1. Potter becomes a Tracy

**Potter in International Rescue?**

Hannah Joanne Potter is the Girl Who Lived, but when her parents Lily and James Potter died Dumbledore arrived at Godric's Hollow too late and Jeff Tracy of International Rescue had taken Hannah to live with him and his four sons Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon. Hannah was renamed Alanah Tracy often called Alan due to her tomboyish attitude along with Tintin and Feremat who also lived on Tracy Island with her and their family, but when Alan was seven she was finally told the truth of who she was, where she really came from and that she really was a witch that was famous.

Alan really didn't care about fame or who her parents really were; to her Jeff Tracy was her dad and the boys she grew up with were her family, as the years passed she was a cheeky and tomboyish child. But when it came to Alan starting Hogwarts, Dumbledore was fuming about where Hannah Potter was and that she had been missing from Godric's Hollow since Voldermort had been defeated by a mere baby.

September 1st came to the Tracy's fast and Alan had received a late birthday present from Virgil, a beautiful Barn Owl that she named Thunderbird "Alan, grow up!" Gordon said as Scott, John and Virgil fell over laughing at the only girl in their family "nope, that's what she's gonna be called" Alan said stubbornly as they left Tracy Island to London's Kings Cross Station with Lady Penelope and Parker meeting them there and they arrived on Platform 9 and 3/4 "don't forget to write!" Jeff called to her "I won't, I promise!" Alan called as the train pulled out of the station and away from London, Alan's only caring family and mostly away from her home, Tracy Island.

She dragged her trunk along the corridor to find a compartment where she could be alone and not be disturbed, she wished Tintin and Feremat were like her and were attending Hogwarts when she finally found a compartment for her to sit in for the long train ride up to Scotland where she would be the only American student in her year, house and the school, Jeff had warned Alan not to trust her head as he had a 'pre–made destiny' for the young future Thunderbird "I'll be careful" Alan said.

**Author Note: **

**Having a poll on which house Alan will be in, Vote for Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin, notify by reviews and I will put Alan into that respective house.**

**No Flames please, already annoyed at one on a previous fic, if you no like gender bending don't read me fic's then.**

**Con – Crit is ok in my book.**

**Reviews are perfect for me.**

**Peace and all that out, Thunderbirds are GO!**

**CSIRide – Kirk **


	2. Alan's new school life

**Potter in International Rescue?**

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express**

Alan sat in a compartment on her own when a boy with pale blond hair came in and said "d'you mind? Everywhere else is full" "not at all, make y'self at home" Alan said "name's Draco Malfoy" he said to her "Alanah, Alanah Tracy" Alan said to him "as in Jeff Tracy's daughter, the famed wizard astronaut?" he asked "yeah, that's him and I've got four older brothers named Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon, they're squibs, but they're cool brothers" Alan said "what d'you get called at home? Alan? Lana?" Draco asked

* * *

"both, but mostly Alan" she replied, "Still, nice to meet you Alan" Draco said to her "you don't want to be around him, he's a purebloodist" a boy with red hair and freckles said "ho, kettle calling the pot black" Alan said to Ron Weasley, a pureblood who thought he was superior to the Tracy family and always picked on John, Scott, Gordon and Virgil along with Alan for having a boy's nickname "what d'you want weasel?" Alan asked "well _Alan_, you're still an idiot for that boy's name you have and Malfoy's dad's a Death Eater" Ron sneered "shut the hell up and get lost!" Alan snarled at him "no, why should I?" Ron sneered "because you're gonna see a pissed off Alanah Tracy in a minute" Alan said, her temper slowly rising "fine freak" Ron said as he walked off to find Hannah Potter, not knowing he'd just insulted her.

"What house you gonna be in?" Draco asked Alan "dunno, maybe Gryffindor or Ravenclaw like my dad" Alan said as she pulled out the photo album of her, Gordon, Virgil, John, Scott and their dad Jeff "that's your brothers, they seem cool" Draco said to her "they are, they love to wind me up, but it's all in good fun though" Alan said "well, can I call you Lana as well?" Draco asked "sure, either I really don't mind" Alan said to him "hey, you not ready yet?" a girl asked peeping in "why? We're not nearly there yet" Alan said "we will be in four hours, I just asked" the girl said then dashed off "muggleborns" Draco sighed "what about them?" Alan asked, "Lana, they're always too eager" Draco said to her, Alan just rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

Draco noticed that Alan had two different coloured eyes, one emerald green and one was blue "Lana, why've you got two different coloured eyes?" he asked her "oh, I was born with a rare genetic difference that makes my eyes two colours" Alan explained as she pulled her jumper over her ice blonde hair which she hat black flecks in "hate wearing too much black, it's too depressing" Alan grumbled as she pulled on her tie. She was in an even more annoyed mood because of Ron angering her because of him insulting her brothers of being squibs "shut up about Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon!" she spat at him as they stepped onto the platform at a place called Hogsmede station.

A giant man named Hagrid led the first years to a small jetty where they were loaded into boats that took them across a large lake to the castle "oh my god!" Alan breathed in awe of the majesty of the castle. When they arrived at the small doc, their arms sore from rowing the boats across the lake, a tall, stern woman in emerald green robes (like Alan's left eye, Draco noticed) met them and said "welcome to Hogwarts, I am Minerva McGonagall your deputy headmistress" and led them into a massive hall that Alan sid to Draco "this could've fitted the whole of Tracy Island in and the Sphinx of Gaza when i was in Egypt last year during my summer vacation" "That's cool, what's it like?" Draco asked her "it was amazing" Alan said as McGonagall called for their attention.

"when I call your name, you will walk up here and I will place the Sorting Hat on you and it will determine you house that you will be in" she said as she began to call out names, it soon came for Draco to have his name called "Malfoy, Draco!" her friend went up to the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called, it went on for ages until it reached the T's "Tracy, Alanah!" Alan was nervous to go up and she was scared to be placed away from her friends "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called and she went to find Draco "Weasley, Ronald!" Ron was the last to be sorted "SLYTHERIN!" Ron went to the green dressed students and was glaring at Alan with utter loathing, the similar look that Dumbledore was giving Alan as well.

* * *

Alan shivered at the sight of the headmaster, she vaguely remembered seeing a man like himself on Tracy Island when she was young. She'd pulled a small prank on John and had ran past her dad and a man in bright purple robes with white hair laughing her head off, she thought to herself "it's just a coincidence Alan, just a coincidence" "two words for you tonight and a word to our students that the third floor is forbidden, to the new students and old, tuck in" Dumbledore said still glaring at the young Tracy.

"what're you, Alan?" a boy with sandy colored hair said "what? Oh, I'm half muggle-born and half pureblood" she answered "what about you, Seamus?" she asked "half and half, dad's muggle mam's witch, she didn't tell him that 'till after they was married, bit of a nasty shock for him when 'e found out!" Seamus laughed with Alan, Draco, Neville, Dean and the twin brothers of Percy Weasley (Ron's brother) Fred and George "what's the teachers like?" she asked one of the twins "they're alright except Snape the potions master, well he hates any student that's not in his house, he's head of Slytherin" George said (well, Alan thought it was George).

* * *

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Just no flames please**

**please leave some positive reviews on the site**

**Thunderbirds Are Go!**

**See ya laters peaps**

**CSIRide-Kirk**


	3. A Letter from Home and Potions

**Potter in International Rescue**

When Alan woke up the next morning, she was startled not to be in her room on Tracy Island "I forgot, I'm at Hogwarts now" she thought as she got dressed and went to the great hall for her breakfast "morning sleepyhead" Fred said to her "morning" yawned Alan "timetables" Draco said as he passed Alan hers down to her:

Alanah Tracy

**Gryffindor First Year**

**Monday:**

**First Period: Transfiguration**

**Second Period: Charms**

**Third/Fourth Period: Potions**

**Fifth/Sixth Period: Herbology**

**Seventh Period: Astronomy (commences Midnight)**

Alan looked at her timetable and hadn't noticed Thunderbird nip her "ow! Thunder, give it here" she sighed as the Owl gave her a letter and parcel from Tracy Island "where's Tracy Island?" George asked Alan "can't tell ya, but it's my home" Alan replied as she opened the letter from Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Jeff Tracy:

_Dear Alan_

_Hope you're enjoying yourself and dad's glad you already made some good friends (Scott)_

_Hey Alan, never mind people like Ron, they're not worth you loosing your temper and Gordon misses you (John)_

_Alan, well what can I say, just glad you're there safe and that you're missed on Tracy Island, mainly with Tin-Tin and Fermat pulling pranks on us (mainly John) (Virgil)_

_Missing you Sprout, hah, can't get me for that!, mostly because I want to see my baby sis sometimes and that dad's paranoid that you're gonna get into heaps of trouble, I don't think you will, ok, maybe dad could be right about that (Gordon)_

_Young lady, I hope you haven't gotten into bother already, because I've had a letter home saying you were in a fight on the train with another boy, from the letter you sent yesterday I can see that this boy, Ronald Weasely, started it and you only stood up for our family (good on you sprout, Gordan) the boys are missing you and don't forget to write home often, send us a note saying if you want to come home for Christmas (Dad)_

_Come home in the summer before Fermat begins to grow bored without you (Dad, Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon)_

_Almost forgot, Lady Penelope and Parker send their regards as well (Virgil and Gordon)_

_Miss you x_

_Dad, Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon_

_P.S. sent you your International Rescue Jacket, you forgot to pack it, dafty (Scott, John and Dad)_

Alan opened the package and saw the jacket she always wore when she was on the Island Base of International Rescue, she smiled and thought, "I miss home" "who's it from?" a boy named Dean Thomas asked "my dad and four brothers" Alan replied as she stuffed her jacket into her rucksack and finished her breakfast before leaving for Transfiguration for her first lesson in Hogwarts and before long had punched Ron.

Alan was in a better mood when she reread her family's letter to her, while they were waiting for Potions to start "put that away Tracy" a voice snaked through the dungeon where they were in, Alan jumped and stuffed her letter in her robe pocket "sorry Professor" she muttered quietly for Draco to hear "ease up" he whispered to her.

Snape thought that Alan was Hannah Potter, except he noticed her hertrochromia eyes and saw she was Hannah Potter, except she was brought up with her other godfather Jeff Tracy. But Alan was the most cheeky, intelligent and tough eleven year old girl, she wasn't to back down from any sort of fight.

So when Ron had insulted her again, she punched him straight in the face while the class looked on stunned as Professor Snape pulled the two apart and sent Ron up to the Hospital Wing to tend to the broken bones that Alan had given him. Alan knew she was in for detention for that and a Howler from her dad, but she was always egged on in fights when it came to her older brothers. Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon just encouraged her to keep on fighting Ronald Weasley.


	4. Quidditch and a Dragon

**Chapter Four: A midnight duel, a three headed dog and a Mountain Troll.**

Alan loved her new life in Hogwarts, but she always yearned for her big brothers and her dad still. Every morning, her owl Thunderbird, brought her letters and parcels from her family and friends back on Tracy Island, but one morning when she was to have her first flying lesson (with the Slytherins, most of whom weren't that bad, save Ronald) she got a package from Tracy Island, Alan was curious but read the letter:

_Hey little sister, _

_Since we miss you on the island, well John's still on Five and missing you, we kinda thought to send you each of our flight jackets to wear while you're at Hogwarts and, well you know have a bit of each of us with you. (Virgil)_

_Hey Sprout (hah, still can't get me); we are missing you and Fermat's definitely bored without you to mess around with. I'm missing pulling pranks on Scott and Virgil when you're not here, almost forgot, good luck with your flying lessons. Dad says that if you're impressive, they might choose you for the house Quidditch teams. (Gordon)_

_Alan, dad's still paranoid about you making a date with trouble and detention. Still, causing mischief and trouble is ten times worse when you and Gordon are together, so good luck, try and get a detention before Christmas and I'm definitely gonna talk to dad about you and the family business. (Scott)_

_Young lady, try not to cause any trouble while you are at school. That's for when you're home with us. I don't mind the odd detention here and there, but if I get wind of a weeks worth you are grounded missy, but I still miss you and I love you as well, good luck with your flying lessons. (Dad)_

_Come home soon, Alan_

_Love Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Dad_

_Hey, don't I get a say, (sorry Johnny boy: Virgil), hey little sister, Alan, I'm still stuck on Five, but I still miss you like hell (John, language: Dad), sorry dad. But hey hope you're home soon. (John)_

Alan just laughed at the letter from her brothers, she was nervous about the whole prospect of flying on a broom. It would be different than to nicking Thunderbird 2 off Virgil with Gordon and going for a joy ride. But she also was often nicking Thunderbird 1 off Scott and Thunderbird 3 off their dad and joyriding with Gordon.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson, now I don't know what you're waiting for, step up to a broomstick" Madam Hooch, the Quidditch coach and flying instructor, barked at the class. Alan looked down at the broom at her side, it was very old and looked like it would fall apart sooner or later "stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up'" Madam Hooch said "UP!" the class called, Alan's broom jumped right into her hand while Ronald's smacked him straight in the face and gave Alan a death glare.

When everyone had a hold of their brooms, Hooch was about to blow the whistle to allow them ten minutes in the air when Neville's broom took off with him on it and threw him off "is he ok, Madam Hooch?" a girl named Tiffany Granger asked "poor boy, a broken wrist, no-one is to touch those brooms until I get this boy to the Hospital Wing, anyone in the air when I get back will be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'" Madam Hooch warned the class as she took Neville to the castle.

Ron had found Neville's gift that his Grandma had sent him and was boasting that Neville hadn't even noticed it was gone "give it here Weasley" Alan snarled at him "no, how about I leave it on the roof?" Ron sneered and caused Alan to chase him up in the air "have it your way then" he said as he threw it and Alan had to chase it to Professor McGonagall's office window, where McGonagall saw Alan catch it and fly back to her class in front of the castle "Alan Tracy, follow me" she said, Alan went.

McGonagall led Alan to Quirrell's classroom "Professor Quirrell, excuse me, excuse me, can I borrow Oliver Wood for a moment please?" McGonagall asked "y-yes" he stuttered, a fifth year boy got up and followed McGonagall to an empty classroom "Tracy, this is Oliver Wood, Wood, I have found you a seeker" McGonagall said proudly, Alan and Wood looked at each other in shock, Alan was on the Quidditch team! Her family were going to be so proud of her and hopefully let her on some rescues with her brothers (ok, maybe not Gordon, she was scared of the sea after a prank that he played on her when she was six and had trapped her in Thunderbird 4).

When Alan returned to class, it was now lunchtime. She and Draco went up to the Hospital Wing to give Neville his Remembrall back, and then went into the great hall for some lunch. When they were going through the Transfiguration Courtyard Draco said "Seeker? But first years never make the house teams, you must be the youngest seeker in about…." Draco said when Alan interrupted "a centaury according to McGonagall" "hey, well done Alan, Wood's just told us" Fred and George Weasley had appeared behind them "they're on the team too, Beaters" Draco explained to her.

The next morning Alan received a letter from home and two jackets saying _John _and _Gordon_. Alan knew they were their IR jackets as she was wearing Scott's due to it being Saturday and it was the weekend of her first Quidditch game Gryffindor Vs Slytherin, Ron had been particularly nasty to her whenever he saw her in Scott's jacket which she wore every Saturday to make sure that Scott was there with her.

Alan made her way down to the Quidditch pitch with the other players and she could have sworn she'd seen her brothers and dad, though that could've been her nerves, but Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Jeff were there in the audience to watch their youngest family member in her first Quidditch match.


End file.
